A Year of Rose Petals
by aishi22
Summary: Three-hundred and sixty random and unrelated Ouran High School Host Club drabbles. WARNING: Rating may change. Same-sex pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Spring Daydreaming

_A Year of Rose Petals_

_(360 Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles)_

# 1 ~ Spring Daydreaming

Kaoru sighed as he rested his chin upon his palm. It was Spring again- his mind was wandering, which was known to be a common symptom of Spring Fever. The previous snow of Winter had melted, and now the sun hung in the bright, clear sky, and the cool breeze that passed through the windows carried the scent of freshly bloomed flowers.

He was drifting off, unable to focus on what the teacher was saying. His thoughts turned to his family…or rather, his group of friends considered family.

The time before he and Hikaru had joined the Host club was like Winter; cold, silent, empty. In that Winter, only they existed, only they were important- to the twins, being together was all that mattered.

But things changed. Once they met Tamaki Suoh, the golden-haired prince of the Host Club, their winter began transforming into a strange, yet beautiful Spring.

And thinking about it, Kaoru smiled.

He much preferred Spring.


	2. Interruption of Studying

_A Year of Rose Petals_

_(360 Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles)_

# 2 ~ Interruption of Studying

Haruhi sighed and placed her pencil down on the desk. She turned to gaze at the clock. It was one-o-clock; she had been studying for a good five hours. She frowned.

_That's probably not enough…Sensei said the next test is going to be the most difficult of the year…_

As she forced herself to pick up the pencil, her stomach growled unexpectedly. She frowned and sighed. Her thoughts drifted towards her friends unintentionally. _They're probably relaxing at home, eating something far too expensive…_

There was a knock at the door, distracting her from her thoughts. _I wonder who it is. Dad just left for the store, but I guess he could have forgotten something…_ As she opened the door, however, it wasn't her dad's face that greeted her.

"Haruhi! Daddy's here!" Haruhi swiftly dodged Tamaki as he tried to glomp her. The twins waved from behind their fallen leader, and Hunny ran forward, exclaiming,

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan; we've come to take you away!" Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki, making a quick recovery, spun around and explained.

"I was told by the twins that you were going to spend the weekend studying away, and the thought of you slaving away without food or drink worried us, so we decided to bring you on a picnic with us. We've got everything ready to go!"

Haruhi wasn't sure whether she was more annoyed or touched. In the end, she sighed and decided on touched.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Yay!" exclaimed Hunny, jumping up onto Mori. Haruhi had just enough time to throw on her shoes before she was dragged out of the house by the twins.

~****~

Haruhi lay on her back in the grass, gazing up at the clear blue sky. She had just finished playing Frisbee with the others, who were now cleaning up the mess from lunch.

_Mother, when I first came to Ouran, I had it set in my mind that I would always be studying- always working toward my future or helping at home…but…_

Haruhi smiled as she heard her friends calling in the distance.

…_sometimes, it's nice just to relax and have fun!_


	3. Connections

_a/n: Yay- this is finally moving again! ^_^ So today was my first day of my second semester and as I was sitting through my history class the idea for this one came to mind...so enjoy~_

# 3 – Connections

Kyouya Ootori placed his chin in the palm of his hand as his eyes darted around the room, gazing at all of his classmates. It was a new school year for Kyouya, and he sighed as he gazed up at the board. It was history class, and he already knew the subject of today's lecture like the back of his hand. While the Host Club _had_ been busy over the break, there had still been time in which Kyouya didn't know what to do with himself…so he had done what first came to mind- digging into his future classes textbooks.

Bored, his eyes looked around the room at new faces, his mind thinking things along the line of _'his father owns the mall in the downtown district that has recently grown in popularity' _or _'she's the next heir for that new corporation that hit the markets this break'_. He began to make a mental chart, because that was his given job- his duty by his father-

Kyouya Ootori made connections.

Once he was done with this task, his eyes flew to the clock. _The professor should be here soon…_ However, when the door slid open it wasn't the professor Kyouya saw, it was someone else entirely. He sighed, trying to control the annoyance he felt whenever he saw that bright (almost too bright) sunny face.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?" Tamaki Suoh grinned, holding his hand out. Kyouya half expected some rose petals to fly out of it.

"I've come to get you, of course- I have some plans I wanted to discuss with you about the club."

Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Tamaki- I have class."

Tamaki grinned. "I talked to your professor Kyouya, and he said it's fine." Kyouya blinked.

"Tamaki…how?" Tamaki laughed.

"Kyouya- did you forget about my father?" Kyouya could only blink, so stunned he was that he had forgotten that.

While Tamaki flirted with the girls in the classroom, Kyouya had to turn away to hide the half-smile that made its way onto his face.

Kyouya Ootori made connections.

…but sometimes connections were overlooked for something else that took the their place…something more important than his job.

…friendship.


	4. Strawberries

**# 4 ~ Strawberries**

Honey-sempai loved cake.

And as he sat beneath the tall tree's shade, eating a small plate of vanilla cake decked in strawberries, he found himself musing over the fact that he really loved strawberries too. When Honey ate cake the familiar sugary taste and texture both calmed him and cheered him up. To him, it was like what others described as sitting in their favourite armchair with a book or someone wrapping a blanket around themselves on a cold day. Cake to Honey, was comforting.

Bringing a halved strawberry into his mouth with his small fork, Honey knew that strawberries were much different than the cake they decorated. Strawberries burst of flavor—the taste of summer days, friends, and having fun. Strawberries made Honey think back to the times he spent with the Host Club…Tamaki's crazy plans, the Twins' pranks, Kyouya carefully watching over it all with the smallest of smiles on his face… The flavor of the fruit didn't calm Honey like cake did—it gave him energy. Energy to run, to laugh, to enjoy life.

Honey smiled, the fork still in his mouth.

Yes, he really loved strawberries.


End file.
